neo_scary_godmotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Brain Damage Via Ian Exposure
Intense and careless exposure to Ian can lead to critical levels of damage to various brain functions. This destructive force to the brain often causes the damage to spread to various other body parts and objects with different degrees of severity. Negative exposure may result in death or coma. Known incidents * One Jason Bithers attempted to assault Ian in an attempt to mug him in North Carolina in 1999. Jason has since been in a coma with no hope of revival. * In 1642, fifteen people were incapacitated by Ian's radiation during a moment of primal rage. Witnesses described the victims "bleeding from their ears while uttering intense cries of pain." * A failed Russian experiment in 1976 rendered three scientists dead when they attempted to harness a captured Ian's power. The Ian escaped after the scientists' deaths, as evidenced by the square-shaped hole in the wall of the laboratory. * An ancient account of Ian radiation exposure from around 766 A.D. in China describes a large group of soldiers being vaporized after attacking an Ian with malicious intent. * In 1939, four Ku Klux Klan members were killed by Ian radiation exposure after instigating a fight. Several witnesses recounted in later interviews that they saw the victims' eyes bulge as they began vomiting blood profusely before collapsing. * The notorious Pokeepsee brothers were slain by Ian's radiation when they tried to kidnap him in 1998. Their bodies were found with a sickly green hue on their skin. * Garrett Thompson, the man later found to have abducted a small child, was found badly burned after attacking an Ian who saw him taking the child from her home in Dallas, Texas on March 19, 2006. The child was returned unharmed and Garrett later died of his injuries. * During World War II, an entire hidden Nazi outpost was destroyed after one soldier fired several rounds at a wandering Ian when he was noticed. There were no survivors, and traces of only three bodies were found of the twenty-four soldiers stationed there, as the rest were reduced to ash. * Ian radiation was found to be the cause of an ancient mass death of Roman soldiers near Sparta when their bones were found to have microscopic, square-shaped holes bored into them. * Cody, Wyoming was the site of a cover-up when several people known to be renegade criminals were killed in a mysterious set of circumstances during a drug deal. Leaked documents and eyewitness testimonies describe large, amorphous creatures appearing from seemingly nowhere and partially absorbing and dissolving the criminals in question. A scientific analysis of the creatures reveal them to be microorganisms that somehow grew to an immense size before consuming the criminals and then dying and evaporating themselves. Apparently, the criminals fired at Ian when they noticed he witnessed their activities. The official police reports described the deaths as the result of an explosion from a car crash. * Harson Jotterson claims to have witnessed Ian cause six different burglars to burst into flames when they came across Ian's home in 2016. * Mr. Krabs was killed as a result of Ian Exposure in Scary Godmother III: Stardust Crusaders, after awakening from a 70-year long coma. Category:Ian